Grogan
Grogan are large, reptilian humanoids native to the harsh desert landscape of Jakku Dah’ar. The Grogan evolved and thrived in that unforgiving land. Myths and legends claim that the Grogan are descendants of the legendary tarrasque, a creature slumbers beneath the sandy wasteland. Harsh, Unforgiving Landscape The deserts of Jakku Dah’ar have made life difficult for any that choose to inhabit it. The harsh and dry landscape with minimal resources has forced many to adapt to its conditions or fall prey to the heat or its predators. And so the Grogan evolved and adapted to their unforgiving environment. Hard to Kill Grogan are notorious for being hardy and some of the most enduring of the mortal races of Orbis. Their skin is thick and chitinous plates like armor cover their body. Standing well over 7ft tall and weighing around 350lb-500lb, you don’t want a raging Grogan charging at you at its full speed. They have large humps on their backs that they use to store vital fluids and proteins for survival. Grogan also possesses not one, but two sets of vital organs in case one is injured or fails. But with the armoured skin and redundant organs is not what makes them tough bastards, it’s their legendary Blood Rage. The Blood Rage is a biological reaction that takes place in the Grogans body. When it gets to a certain point where pain would send most creatures into shock, adrenaline starts pumping through their veins and their pain threshold increases to almost impossible levels. Their cells begin to panic and regenerate themselves rapidly. The enhanced energy levels, pain tolerance and healing factor of the Blood Rage is truly what makes them forces to be reckoned with. Clan Society Grogans value little else over strength. Grogan society is built upon the hierarchy where the strong rule and the weak perish. They live in clans lead by a Warlord, advised by the clan’s shamans, and are constantly warring with one another for the limited resources in Jakku Dah’ar. Even within a clan itself, distrust runs rampant as everyone fights for dominance over the clan. However, there are laws and rules put in place by the wisest of the Grogan, the Shamans. There are laws for declaring war, taking prizes, raiding, breeding and respect. Grogan culture is also littered with traditional rites and rituals. Their mentality is that nothing is given, and you must fight for everything. This ensures that only the strongest survive. When a Grogan is born, they suffer through the Rite of Life. When they come of adult age and size, they undergo the Rite of Passage. If they want to be considered for breeding, they undergo the Rite of Fertility. If a Grogan wishes to become a shaman, they undergo the Rite of Insight. The rituals and rites the shamans endure are lengthy and torturous, as most don’t survive the ordeals. Those that survive become advisors to Warlords and the most respected in a clan, usually never challenged. Grogan Names Grogan names are fairly simple; a clan name followed by a given name. '''Male Names: '''Archuk, Brood, Charr, Drax, Slab, Grunt, Guld, Nax, Okeer, Wrex '''Female Names: '''Bakara, Chormi, Derge, Kesh, Kora, Khorga, Morda, Vruxa '''Clan Names: '''Gardon, Jorgal, Nakmor, Traash, Urdnot, Wudark, Zantash Grogan Features * '''Ability Score Increase. '''Your Strength and Constitution scores increase by 2, but your Charisma and Intelligence scores decrease by 1. * '''Age. '''Most Grogan are considered elders when they reach around 200 years, but it’s very unheard of for Grogan to die in their beds due to their lifestyle. * '''Alignment. '''Grogan have short tempers are predisposed towards chaos. Their culture is violent and brutal but adheres to strict and sacred laws that most Grogan try to follow. * '''Size. '''Grogan stand over 7ft tall and weigh between 350lb-500lb when fully grown. Your size is medium but considered Large for carrying capacity. * '''Speed. '''Your base walking speed is 25ft. * '''Headbutt. '''Grogan have thick and large skulls, making them great close ranged weapons. You can attack with a headbutt, which is a natural weapon you can use to make unarmed strikes. If you hit with it, you deal 1d6 + your Strength modifier bludgeoning damage. * '''Blood Rage. '''The legendary Blood Rage is truly what makes Grogan frightening creatures. When you are reduced to half your maximum hit points, you enter a Blood Rage. While raging, at the start of your turn you regain a number of hit points equal to your Constitution modifier. Your rage lasts for 1 minute and for as long as you take damage or make an attack with a weapon on your turn. Once you use this feature, you can’t use it again until you finish a long rest. * '''Toughness. '''Your hit point maximum increases by 1, and it increases by 1 every time you gain a level. * '''Natural Armor. '''While wearing no armor, your AC is 13 + your Constitution modifier. * '''Languages. '''You can understand and speak Common and Jakk’an